


I'm Just a Moment

by Underthecorktree



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Annoyed Daryl, Confident Jesus, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Negan, No Apocalypse, Pining Daryl, Pining Jesus, Slight Humor, tiny amounts of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthecorktree/pseuds/Underthecorktree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has the personal honor of being the unwilling party to welcome the new kid to Alexandria High, little does he know, he just got a whole lot more than a busy morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I was kind of looking through Walking Dead fics, and noticed that there were only a few highschool AU's, and that somehow spawned into this. I blame Daryl and Jesus for being really freaking adorable. Anyway, I could see this becoming more than just a one-shot, so if you'd like me to continue this story, comment below, and if you want, tell me where you'd like to see it go in the future.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [FantasticalDrew](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fantasticaldrew)
> 
> As always, Robert Kirkman owns the rights to TWD, and I do not, I am merely using them for a story of my own creation.

He closed the locked door with a huff as the final bell rang. He was late once again. This was just fucking great, like it wasn’t enough that all of his teachers already hated his guts because of the way he dressed and talked. Zipping his bag and throwing it over his shoulder, he began walking to his 1st period class, English with Mr. Horvath. The hallways were almost deserted, but he thought he could hear hurried footsteps somewhere off in the distance. Before he knew what was happening, a boy about his age came barreling through him, knocking him off his feet.

“Sorry, I’m running late.”

“Join the club. Didn’t have to take me out ‘cause of it.”

“I apologized, didn’t I?” He said with a smirk that Daryl immediately despised.

“Whatever.”

“Hey, really, I’m sorry. I’m Paul Monroe, but my friends used to call me ‘Jesus’, nice to meet you.” He stated, sticking his hand out in greeting.

“Ain’t seen you ‘round here before.” Daryl said in response, leaving Jesus’ hand hanging in the air. What kind of name was ‘Jesus’ anyway?

“No, I’m new. Transferred from Hilltop Senior High School.”

“Ain’t that just great for you.” Daryl said, hiding any interest in the man.

“I’m thinking it just might be.” Jesus stated, winking at Daryl, “What’s your name?”

“Daryl. Now, get the hell out ‘a my way.”

“Gee, Daryl, I could definitely use help getting to my class. Thanks for offering.”

“I didn’t offer, ‘cause I ain’t helpin’.”

“Come on, you know you want to. I’m sure you could tell your teacher you were helping the poor new kid find his way.”

Daryl didn’t want to admit it, but the kid had a point. This school was always preaching about acceptance and all that shit. He was sure that they would love it if he gave this kid the ‘Alexandria High welcome wagon’ speech. The kid may have been extremely irritation, but maybe he could suffer through the arrogance to save his own hide. He looked up at the kid, who hadn’t taken his eyes off of Daryl once. ‘Damn’ Daryl thought, ‘kids got nice eyes.’ He shook himself of the thought, knowing there was no way in hell he was going down that path. With a small nod, he started walking down the hall, not looking back to see if Jesus was following. 

“Hey, don’t you need to know where I’m going?”

Daryl rolled his eyes, “Give me your damn schedule.”

Jesus opened up his satchel, pulling out a pink slip of paper. He handed it over to Daryl, and looked up at him expectantly. Daryl glanced over the paper, and noticed that their schedules were almost perfectly aligned. Jesus must have been a senior as well. He kind of figured given the beard the kid was already sporting. This didn’t bode well for the rapid beating in his heart that had been occurring ever since the kid arrived. Daryl tamped down his anxiety and shoved the paper back into Jesus hands, biting out a gruff “Follow me.”,and storming off in the direction of his English classroom.

__________

 

He’s quickly realizing that getting rid of Jesus is not going to be as easy as he thought. He’d been certain that the guy would get distracted by something or someone and much more interesting than Daryl and he wouldn’t have to come to terms with the slowly building feelings in his chest. Daryl, however, is not that lucky.

Jesus has been following him around like a little lost puppy all day, claiming he just has no clue where he’s going, though Daryl is sure he was subject to the school tour just like every other new kid. After sitting right next to him in English, claiming it’s where he’d been assigned, he followed Daryl to his next class, and the next, sitting right next to him in each and every one. He was really starting to regret his loner status, maybe if he’d been a little more friendly to anyone other than Glenn, Aaron, and Denise, he’d have the chairs filled around him the way everyone else does. 

It was now lunch time and Daryl was regretting every life decision he’d ever made. Jesus was, of course, right behind him, asking if Daryl had any plans for lunch, and where he usually sat, and if he knew anything about that guy Negan who is “clearly a douchebag.” Daryl was always fairly quiet, but with Jesus around, he was certain that he hadn’t said more than a few words before the guy started in on another line of questions. Apparently Jesus wanted to know everything about him, but couldn’t decide what to ask for longer than five seconds at a time.

He sat down next to his ‘friends’, if that’s what you could call them, and Jesus plopped right down into the seat to his right. Glenn looked at him a little distrustfully, and he could see Aaron smirking in his direction out of the corner of his eye. Denise, of course, was in her own world with her girlfriend, but he was sure she would have a few comments to make later. He really didn’t want to have to the whole introductions thing, mostly ‘cause he had no clue what to even refer to Jesus as, because really, what the hell was he to Daryl? Fortunately, or maybe not, Jesus spoke.

“Hey, I’m Jesus.”

“You sure are.” Aaron laughed. 

“Seriously,guy calls ‘mself Jesus” Daryl huffed.

“Well, okay. Welcome to Alexandria, this is my boyfriend,Eric.” He nodded over to him and Eric waved, as Aaron continued. “That’s Denise and Tara, and the guy that looks like he wants to hurt you is Glenn, and his girlfriend Maggie’s sitting next to him.” 

“And you better not touch her.” Glenn huffed out, to which Maggie hit him on the shoulder. 

Jesus looked over at him for a second, and then said, “You don’t have to worry about that.”, before gently laying his head on Daryl’s shoulder, getting himself pushed off the bench they were seated on, and making everyone laugh at the blush rising up Daryl’s face.

“Sorry.” Glenn said, “It’s just...We’ve had trouble before.”

“No, I get it. Everyone’s got something. Back at my old school, it was Gregory, guy was kind of a prick.”

“Yeah, we’ve got a fair share of those, but we’re family, you know. We’ll be fine if we stick together.”

“I’m starting to see that.” Jesus said, turning to Daryl with a soft look in his eyes.

Daryl had enough of the heart eyes and smirking from his friends, so he stood up and walked off, planning to just sit in the auto shop classroom until next period. It wasn’t long before he heard footsteps rushing up behind him, and the slight panting noise coming from Jesus as he ran down the hall. Daryl wanted nothing more than for the man to leave him alone and let him go back to his lone-wolf, redneck, miserable existence, but this man would not give up no matter how hard Daryl pushed him.

Finally, Daryl turned around to face the scruffy man, and asked, “What the hell do ‘ya want with me?”

To which Jesus responded, “Well” he paused for a moment, thinking something over, “A date would be nice.” 

Daryl, shocked at the blunt way it was said, began shaking with laughter. It took him a moment to calm down, still unable to fully comprehend who exactly the man was that was standing in front of him. He looked up to see Jesus smiling at him, but nerves were clear in his bright blue eyes. It struck him at that moment that Jesus was serious, and he wasn't he could ever think of a time when someone had looked at him with that much care in their eyes. Nodding to himself, he stood up a little straighter and made sure to hold eye contact with Jesus, no matter how uncomfortable it made him.

He took a deep breath, steeling himself against his own nerves, and simply answered, “Well, I ain't sayin’ no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The title is from an All Time Low song, written by Patrick Stump called "Outlines." Remember, if you'd like me to continue this, comment below. Happy shipping!
> 
> Send prompts [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fantasticalfandomfics)


End file.
